


Crossroads

by kernel



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kernel/pseuds/kernel
Summary: Made for the Sentinel Bingo Prompt: CrossroadsAfter Peru, why does Jim decide to go back to Cascade?





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Sentinel Bingo.  
> Prompt: Crossroads


End file.
